deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ROLVeBloxxer/uh archived shit i guess?
|-|1= outdated list lol ---- |-|2= ''Characters'' As if it wasn't obvious enough already, you're going to need two characters (or more if it's a battle royale.) For this one I'm going to be using Link (Legend of Zelda) and Zero (Mega Man X.) Search for high resolution 'renders and you'll be good to go. If the pictures are .png files, you're either going to want to use a custom background, colored background, or the standard Season 4 Background used in offical thumbnails. ''Adding pictures in Now, you're ready to add the pictures in. The images should be larger than the canvas size, as evident when you get this pop-up. The image being pasted is larger than the canvas size. What do you want to do.png Make a layer for the characters (and do make sure that the layer the template is on is on the very top) Press "Keep canvas size" and scale your character down as needed. Now, you're probably going to have this outcome. oh no. it's sticking out.jpg Using the rectangle select (press S for a shortcut), cut out the part sticking out onto the otherside like so; 3jP9PDa.gif You're probably about to do it with the next character, and you've gotten a high resolution render and all, but then... THIS SOME REAL SHIT.png This is where waifu2x comes into play. It enlarges the image, and it allows it to be used in a thumbnail. 02a0740103e89446a0fd815f14ff8f6b.png|Copy the URL onto the pastebar 3901671fndjkgas.png|Choose PNG Just make sure that you don't waifu2x it too much, once you enlarge something a lot, it will begin to start looking like an oil painting Rinse and repeat, and viola! You're done here! Keep on reading if you want to learn how to do backgrounds, outlines, and making the characters glow! LinkvsZero1.jpg '''Extra shit ''Outlines'' There are three ways you can make outlines on your character. ''Plugin I've linked an outline plugin on the document, so you should use that as I will be using it to outline here. (And the best part about the outline plugin is, you can choose the color!) Go to Effects > Object > Outline Object, and do as you need. Personally I keep the outlining like this. outlineobject.png Gaussian Blur Duplicate a character's render, then use the magic wand to select the render's parts. You can use Ctrl to keep doing a magic wand manually. Once you've selected all of the character's parts, then you can press backspace to change the color. After that, you can T5H9bzW.jpg 7SsDeAU.jpg Line/Curve This is for if you got time or not. Make an extra layer below the character and use the Line/Curve tool (Shortcut: O) to make a couple of outlines. yt92v1.png Character Glow Duplicate the layer the character is in, and then use the Gaussian Blur and set it out to 4-11. Then go into the layer's properties and set it to overlay. eghonwh35.png u35ol264.png yuo236.png Some extra glowy shit If you want something else to glow, like persay, Zero's eyes, his green tits, or the crystal on his head, use the lasso select (right below rectangle select) and color the area any color you like (so long as it's transparent), and then set the blending mode to "glow" 4d9e4c74848b4764ead7886543b9e3f0.png 5e1a45462b99b7932a01e1108dfaa3ea.png a356237503db2912e1bfc35bb8faa68c.png Background I shouldn't need to explain this one. Just find a few wallpapers of the character and do whatever the fuck you want with it, whether you wanna make it glow, make it blurry, your choice. 'Finished!''' Congratulations. You made it all the way to the end of a pretty much shitty and not very organized tutorial. Anyways, this is the finished product! Link vs Zero (bloxxer) -v2-.png Category:Blog posts